Love, Not Leeks
by Ginger Tea Omake
Summary: On an unusually calm evening at Shigure's house, Kyo accidentally voices his thoughts and brings their family closer.


Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya!

* * *

**Love, not Leeks**

It was a serene day at Shigure Sohma's residence, which was a nice change considering that the house was usually the center of chaos and mayhem. The warm summer afternoon called for laziness as the birds chirped melodically, and the sweet smell of Tohru's cooking drifted through the air. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo sat at the table in a sluggish manner as they waited for Tohru to finish cooking.

Shigure was absent mindedly drooling on the table as the mouth watering scent floated past his nose, making him seem very much like the dog he was. Yuki propped his head up with his hand, and blushed slightly as his stomach grumbled loudly. Kyo looked at Yuki from the table and grinned at the other's unspoken impatience, figuring that since Yuki's stomach had grumbled first he had beaten him in a sense. As Kyo opened his mouth to say something, he stopped as his own stomach grumbled even louder. Yuki found himself laughing quietly at this. He had seen the triumphant look in Kyo's eyes just a moment before and knew exactly what the cat had been thinking. Agitated by the rat's sudden laughing and his own defeat, Kyo protested loudly. "What the hell is taking so long?" He spat as he thumped his hand on the table. "Shut up stupid cat and be happy you're even getting food." Yuki retorted smoothly as he rolled his eyes. "Be happy I don't eat you, you damn-"

"Sorry it took so long!" Tohru apologized sweetly as she bounded out of the kitchen, and Kyo shut his mouth in the presence of the girl.

"No problem Tohru" Shigure smiled, now alert as the food was sat down in front of him.

"I hope it taste's alright, I used some of the plant's from your garden" Tohru grinned as she set Yuki's plate down in front of him.

"There aren't any-" Kyo began gravely.

"No leeks in yours though Kyo" Tohru said as she finished Kyo's sentence and set his plate in front of him.

"Thanks mom." Kyo thanked serenely, not catching his usage of the word mom.

Although as he started to eat, he slowly realized that everyone was staring at him, and Tohru was still standing behind him.

"What?" Kyo asked angrily as he looked at the others. Shigure gave him a look of sympathy whereas Yuki expression was dazed as though he had just realized something. As Tohru sniffled behind him he swung his head around to see her holding back tears and blushing a deep shade of red.

"Did I do something?" Kyo asked frantically.

"You called Tohru….mom…" Yuki said softly.

"I did? Oh I didn't…" Kyo trailed off.

Now that he thought about it, Tohru was the closest thing he had ever had to a mother.

Granted, Kazuma had tried to play mother and father, he wasn't very good at 'motherly' things. He remembered when he had tried to disguise leeks before in his (horrible) cooking since he liked them and Kyo hadn't. The meal resulted with Kyo rolling around on the floor gagging, and Kazuma with a rather large bump on his head. Maybe the act of Tohru cooking his meal, and his alone, without leeks had triggered these thoughts.

"Yeah, thanks mother Tohru." Kyo smiled contently at the girl.

Tohru smiled back warmly, and after an odd moment of silence Shigure spoke up.

"Of course, thank you mom!" He said with a gleam in his eyes.

After a while, Yuki gave a small laugh. "Thank you mom" He added.

Tohru couldn't hold back her tears any longer as they all smiled at her.

"You guys are the greatest!" She choked out.

Knowing that Kyo, Yuki and Shigure had never been close to their parents and loosing her own, being acknowledged as their motherly figure held a lot of meaning.

"Sit down and eat with you're handsome sons before your food goes cold." Shigure reprimanded playfully.

Finally wiping away her own tears of joy Tohru sat down with a laugh.

The happy family ate together as the rest of the evening was filled with laughter.

Day's like today were ones to be remembered.

* * *

I had this written down sitting in my desk drawer for like…ever, and had to get rid of the paper and type it up because it was bothering me. I think it came out alright for a short story… 


End file.
